CONTNUE
by cclightroast
Summary: Audrey Reed has been working for the Detroit Police Department for a few years now. She climbed up the ranks quickly and is now working as a detective. With the Android crimes taking over she is pulled off her normal homicide cases to help her fellow detectives bring down the rising Deviants. Follow her story and find out what happens when CyberLife brings in a familiar Android.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Day in My Life**

 **November 01st, 2038**

 **06:15 am**

Audrey Reed stepped foot out of her apartment, the crisp air creeping through her trench coat. The action caused her to pull her jacket tighter to her body and squeeze her coffee cup closer to her chest. Locking her door, she turned and jogged down the stairs to the sidewalk. As she casually walked towards the Detroit Police Station she would occasionally take sips from her coffee and rub her hands together on the sides of the hot cup.

The walk was calming despite the raging winds, so Audrey was kind of disappointed to see that the Police Department was coming into view so quickly. She hefted her bag further up her shoulder and switched her coffee to her other arm so that she could push open the large glass doors to the Department.

The warm air gently brushed across her face as she waltzed in, a large smile on her face. "Good morning, Audrey." One of the secretary Androids called out to her as she stepped through the waist-high gate that led to the squad room. "Morning!" she called over her shoulder, taking another sip of her coffee while she walked over to her desk at the far left side of the room.

"You look hyped up this morning." Officer Wilson, who was a very sweet and sarcastic man, looked up from his paperwork and over to Audrey, who had just sat down at her desk. "Well, for starters I actually got some sleep last night. That was a big change." She chuckled as her fingers quickly glided across her keyboard and logged herself into the database to kill some time.

It was 7:30am when Audrey had started looking through the files of recent cases. After continuously staring down her tablet she finally glanced up and saw that it was now 8:56am and the station was just starting to buzz. "Damn. Out of coffee." She mumbled, looking down at her now empty mug. Standing up, she stretched lightly before she walked into the break room.

The television was drowning out the noise from the other room, which caused Audrey to sigh in relief. It was too early for her to have a headache, so she hoped that she would be able to pull through without the familiar pain behind her eyes.

"There's my baby sister!" She groans once she heard the very recognizable voice and looked over her shoulder only to see her brother, Gavin Reed, propped against the door frame, a goofy smile on his face. "And here I was hoping that you wouldn't show up today." Audrey grinned, stirring her coffee.

She turned on her heel, leaning her hip against the counter while holding her coffee in both of her hands. "Now, is that any way to treat your dear brother?" Gavin faked a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. Audrey shrugged her shoulders in response, a teasing smirk on her lips. "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't talk to you like that?"

She pushed herself off the counter and walked over to him, wrapping him up in a quick hug before pulling back. "I don't know about you, but I have some shit to do back at my desk, so feel free to yell at me from across the room." She sashayed back to her desk, sitting down her drink before finally stripping out of her trench coat. The room had gotten too hot for her to be wrapped up in the thick cotton fabric.

She worked at her desk for hours, taking breaks in between to mess around with the tiny knick-knacks that littered her desktop and to annoy her brother from a distance. 12pm rolled around and she was so bored that her chin was rested in her hand, and her eyes were half shut. There were no cases that she could currently work on, so she was trying to keep herself occupied, but failed miserably.

"You look how I fuckin' feel." A gruff voice huffs out as the chair at the desk to her right squeaked under pressure. Audrey glanced to her side and breathed heavily at the sight of Hank Anderson. "Look who finally decided to show up." He rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't give me that bullshit today, Audrey. I already get it from Gavin's dumbass."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "He can take it too far sometimes. I give you permission to deck his ass if need be." Hank gave Audrey a small smile while he shook his head. "Glad to hear it."

"Audrey. My office." Chief Fowler called her from outside his office door. She immediately stood up and made her way to his office, hearing Hank's chuckles behind her.

"Shut it, Anderson." She glared playfully at him, climbing the stairs to Fowler's office before she slipped in the door. "I wanted to bring you in here to let you know that CyberLife is going to be sending a special Android to aid us in the Deviant cases we've been having." Audrey crossed her arms as she leaned her weight onto one hip and listened intently to Fowler.

"They'll be sending it to us sometime this week. You'll be working with it, but I'm also getting Hank to work with the two of you." Audrey shook her head. "Sir, you know me. I'm perfectly fine with working with an Android, but Hank-"

"Hank doesn't have a choice on the matter, but I'll talk to him about it later. It's going to be strange having a group of three, but I'm using you as a mediator. Keep Hank in line." She sighed in response and nodded her head. "I'll try my best, sir. You can count on me." He gave a curt nod and sat back in his chair. "Alright then. That'll be all."

She turns to walk out but is stopped by Fowler's voice once more. "I'll send CyberLife's programmers your information so that it will come to you first. If I send it to Hank first it probably won't turn out well."

"Oh, trust me, I understand." He nodded and dismissed her with his hand. She walked back to her desk with a sigh and dropped into her chair. Hank raised a brow at her and peered up at her from his tablet.

"What's that look for?" He asked curiously. She shook her head and grinned. "Nothing, Hank. It's just going to be a long week for all of us. We have so many cases coming in." He scratched his beard and nodded slowly.

"Looks like we won't be getting any sleep." Audrey looked back to her computer screen and sighed sadly while mumbling to herself. "Not like I get sleep anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Android Sent By CyberLife**

 **November 05th, 2038**

 **09:36 pm**

The week was passing by slowly for Audrey, just like she knew it would. Every day she kept an eye out for any new Android to show up, but it hasn't come yet. She sat at her desk and looked at all the files that involved Deviants. There were so many cases across the country that it shocked her immensely. "This is insane," She whispered to herself and exited out of the terminal before she leaned back in her chair.

Audrey stood up out of her very uncomfortable office chair and walked into the break room to grab herself more coffee. The room was empty, just the sound of the television rang through her ears. There were only a few other officers here tonight, and sadly her brother wasn't one of them.

Hank wasn't even here, though she was sure he was supposed to be. "I have no one to bug…" She mumbled sadly to herself, bored out of her mind. She stood in the break room for a couple of minutes, watching the blonde woman on the news drone on about the current events. "Blah blah blah, yeah I know. The world is going to shit." Audrey scoffed before turning and walking towards her desk.

She stopped in her tracks though. There at her desk was a figure. Tall with dark hair. She could see the fluorescent blue shine on parts of the figure's back and left arm, signaling that the figure indeed was an Android. "This must be my new partner," Audrey spoke quietly to herself before she walked over to her desk. The Android was staring at her desk before he turned to face her once her footsteps got closer.

"Detective Reed." His voice shocked you, it was smoother, and… funnier than you thought it would be. "My name is Connor. I am the Android sent by CyberLife. I was assigned to assist you and Lieutenant Anderson on the Deviant cases." Audrey nodded her head and extended her hand for him to shake. Connor stared at her hand for a moment before he extended his and clasped her hand in a firm grip. "Pleasure to meet you, Connor. Please, just call me Audrey. Call my idiot brother Detective Reed."

His LED flashes yellow, an indication that he was comprehending what she was telling him. "What made you show up so late tonight? You could've come by in the morning." She took a large sip of her coffee and leaned her hip against her desk. "I just received intel about a murder. A man killed by his Android. We need to find Lieutenant Anderson and head over there."

Audrey raised an eyebrow. She didn't realize that he came to get straight to business, but then again. Connor was an Android. It's how he's programmed. Audrey grabbed her trench coat and threw it over her shoulders, "Alright then. He's most likely at a bar. We can take a cab." She grabbed her coffee and headed out towards the front of the building with Connor right beside her. She saw a cab sitting outside of the precinct and entered the automated vehicle. Audrey put in the address to the first bar she knew Hank would drink at, and sat back in her seat.

It was quiet, but not too awkward. Audrey wanted to ask Connor some questions but didn't know what questions were appropriate to ask him. "I can tell that you don't have a problem with Androids," Connor spoke bluntly as he looked to his left at Audrey. She smiled and looked back at him. "I've never had any issues with Androids. I don't really like to see people treat you all badly."

He stared at her blankly while is LED flashed again. "What model are you? I've… never seen one like you before." Audrey questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm an RK800. I'm a prototype." She nodded, "Prototype? Nice." The cab came to a stop at a bar, letting the two of them out before continuing down the street. "This is one of his favorite bars, if he's not here, then we will check the others." He nodded in return, opening the door to the bar to allow Audrey to walk in first. They scanned the small bar, not seeing Hank anywhere. "This is going to take a while." Audrey sighed, pulling Connor out the door and into another cab.

 **11:47 pm**

Audrey and Connor stepped up to the fifth bar, Jimmy's Bar. Audrey looked over to see Connor flipping a coin expertly between his fingers, causing her to gape slightly. "Amazing." She said before she turned back to the front and reached for the door. Connor stopped her though, "No Androids allowed." She looked between the bar and Connor before she scoffed. "Come on now, Connor. You're my partner. They aren't going to say shit. If they do, I'll handle it. Besides, this is police business. You're just doing your job." She looked to Connor with determination. She wasn't going to let anyone be an ass to her new partner.

As soon as they walked over the threshold the place immediately quieted down. Not because of Audrey, no, they were used to her, but because of the tall and handsome Android who loomed beside her. "There he is." She pointed him out and waltzed over to him before she sat down beside him; greeted Hank with a nod of her head. "Hey, Audrey, here for your regular?" The bartender, Jimmy, asked her.

"No Jimmy, not tonight. I'm on duty." He nodded and glanced over at Connor, who stood beside Hank. Audrey stayed quiet and watched closely. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson. My name is Connor. I am the Android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but only found Detective Reed. She said we could find you drinking nearby. We were lucky to find you at the fifth bar."

"What do you want?" Hank asked, not even looking up from his drink. Sensing that this was probably not going to go smoothly she called Jimmy back over for a shot and rested her head on her hand so that she could comfortably watch this go down. "You and Audrey were assigned to a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife Android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."

"Well, I don't need any assistance." Hank spoke harshly, "Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil robot and get the fuck outta here." Hank took a sip of his drink while Connor seemingly thought about what to say. "I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of androids, but I am-"

Audrey downed her shot and slid it to Jimmy for another one just as Hank interrupted. "I am perfectly comfortable. Now back off before I crush you like an empty beer can." She raised an eyebrow at Hank and crossed her arms.

"Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It'll make life easier for both of us." Hank only nodded, drowning some more of his drink. Audrey sighed, catching Connor's attention before pointing to her drink and nodding over to Hank. His LED flashes yellow before he spoke up again. "You know what? I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say?" Hank glanced over to Audrey with a knowing look, while she smirked behind her cup.

"Bartender, the same again, please!" Connor called over to Jimmy, who looked at him hesitantly before turning to grab the bottle of liquor that Hank was drinking. Connor slid a tip onto the table, while Hank spoke to Jimmy. "See that, Jim? Wonders of technology… Make it a double." Audrey finished her drink in one swallow before she stood up and walked over to Connor, who watched as Hank downed his in one go as well.

Hank breathed out heavily before looking over to us. "Did you say homicide?" Audrey grinned, patting him on the back, "That's the spirit, Hank! Now let's go!" She watched as Hank stood up and gathered his keys into his hand before he stalked towards the door. "Liquor is the way to his heart." She winked at Connor before she followed her friend out the door.

The ride to the crime scene was quiet in the sense of actual people talking, but the car was loud because of Hank's loud ass rock music blaring through the speakers. Audrey took the time to prepare herself for the surely sickening scene that she was bound to see, and groaned silently once Hank parked his vehicle beside another police car.

"You wait here. We won't be long." Hank pointed his finger at Connor, but Audrey just rolled her eyes and patted Connor on his shoulder. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant." She stepped out of the car and chuckled behind her hand as Hank looked dumbstruck. "Fucking-A whatever I say.." Hank led the way to the house while she glanced over her shoulder, laughing quietly once she saw Connor exit the car and walk up to her, fixing his suit along the way.

"Hank's gonna be pissed." She smiled, moving through all of the reporters, ignoring their babbling before she crossed over the holographic police tape. Connor tried to pass, but the android officer stopped him. "Androids are not permitted beyond this point."

"He's with me," Audrey said while she crossed her arms. The cop let Connor pass which prompted Connor to follow Audrey over to Hank. "What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?" Audrey walked ahead, faintly hearing Connor's reply before she entered the house.

The smell hit her immediately, causing her to retch and stumble out the door. "Holy fuck!" She put her hands on her knees and breathed in the fresh air. An officer stepped out to check on her, "You okay?" She nodded and stood up straight, "Just wasn't expecting it to be that strong."

Hank walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Apparently the body's been here for weeks. Shoulda warned you before letting you waltz up in there." She playfully glared at Hank. "No shit. You go on in there, see how you like it." He chuckled before he walked in and left her with Connor.

"Are you going to be alright, Audrey?" She took one more deep inhale of fresh air before she turned to Connor. "I'll be fine, let's get this done quickly. I don't want to be in here longer than I have to." He nodded and they walk in. Audrey scrunched her nose while Connor was unfazed.

They listened to the debriefing before they separated to check out all of the evidence. Audrey walked over to the body first, looking at all of the stab wounds with a frown on her face. She had just grabbed a UV light stick when she heard Hank yell out. "Eugh, what the hell are you doing?" Audrey looked over her shoulder, only to see Hank standing above Connor, who had his fingers, which were covered in blood, in his mouth.

"I can sample data in real time. I should've warned you." Hank turned to Audrey with a disgusted look while she just chuckled, turning back to the body. She stood up and gagged once she accidentally breathed in through her nose. Swiftly, she moved to the corner of the room before she threw up on any evidence.

She watched Connor move around the room quickly, watching him in his zone, before Hank walked up beside her. "Why the hell did we get this asshole?" She glanced over to Hank, "Come on now, play nice. He's not so bad." He scoffed and crossed his arms before he turned to talk to the CSA beside of him. Connor crouched down beside the body for a few moments then stood up. Taking this as a cue, Audrey walked over to him.

"He was stabbed… Twenty-eight times." She nodded her head, crossing her arms. "Yeah, whoever did this really had it out for him." He glanced around the room once more then turned to face her. "I think I know what happened." Audrey's eyes widened, "Already? Let's tell Hank." She walked back over to her other partner. "Hey, Connor thinks he knows what happened here."

"Alright… Go on." Connor led us to the kitchen. "This is where the attack took place. The victim attacked the android with a bat, then the android retaliated with a knife." Audrey interrupted, "So you're saying that the android was just defending itself?" He nodded before continuing where he left off. "The victim fled to the living room, but didn't get away, and the android stabbed the victim to death."

"Okay, so that doesn't sound completely ridiculous. The question is, where is the android? The front door was locked, so he must've fled from the back." Connor shook his head. "The android was injured, and lost some thirium."

"Thiri-what?" Audrey asked, not familiar with the term. "Thirium. You call it Blue Blood. It's what's used to power our biocomponents. It's only visible for a few hours before becoming almost completely invisible." Hank looked between Connor and Audrey, "So let me guess, you can still see it?"

"Precisely." Connor nodded confidently before he dismissed himself so that he could look for any traces of Thirium. Audrey and Hank followed behind him as he went past the kitchen into the hall before he looked up at the attic doorway. Connor glanced around before he lifted one of the chairs from the kitchen up and carried it into the hall where he placed it on the ground below the access point.

"What the hell are you doing?" Connor looked over his shoulder before he lifted the doorway up. "Just checking something." He disappeared into the attic, so all they could do was wait. "Just checking on something… whatever." Hank mumbled. They wait for something, but the upstairs was quiet, too quiet. "Is everything okay up there, Connor?" Audrey didn't immediately get a reply, but once she did, she is forced to jump into action. "It's up here!"

Hank's head snapped over to Audrey's. "Shit, Get your asses in here!" He called over backup before Connor came down with the Deviant in front of him. The Deviant was covered in blood and looked very scared. It made Audrey's heart clench. Two officers escorted him out while Hank and Connor walked over to Audrey. "Come on, we are done here. I'll take you home, Audrey." She nodded somberly and followed Hank out the door. "Where do you go after a mission, Connor? Back to CyberLife?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I make a report back at CyberLife tower." She nodded her head and stopped before she fully turned to face him. "So we'll go our separate ways, for now, right?" He tilted his head before he nodded, "For now."

Audrey smiled, "Alright then. Good night, Connor. I'll see you whenever you come to the precinct." She waved at him before she turned back around and jogged over to Hank, who was waiting in his car.

It took maybe thirty minutes for Hank to reach Audrey's home, and by that time she was dead tired. "Thanks for the ride, Hank. Be careful going home and give Sumo kisses for me." She grinned, stepping out of his car. "Give Sumo kisses yourself the next time you come visit." He smiled back, exposing some of his good side, which caused Audrey to stick her tongue out at him. "Alright, tomorrow night then. I'll bring pizza and whiskey."

Sounds good to me. I think the game is coming on tomorrow as well." Audrey leaned down further so she could glare at Hank. "You know I get too worked up when I watch sports." He shook his head, "That's why it's so fun to watch it with you." She rolled her eyes and waved him off casually, "Whatever. Night, Hank."

She shut his car door after he replied and turned to walk up the steps to her apartment door. Meows filled the room as soon as she unlocked the door, causing her to smile. "Hey, Monddu baby! Did you miss mommy?" Said cat rubbed against her legs, eager for love. Audrey leaned down and scratched her cat's ear for a couple of seconds before she stood back up to toss her jacket over the back of her couch. "Let's go eat." She walked towards the kitchen, the cat followed immediately after her. She sat out his food before she headed into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

Turning on the shower, Audrey left the room to grab her PJs and a towel before walking back tiredly. She stepped into the now steaming water, sighing contently as the water helped her relieve all the stress from the day. She took this time to think about all of the events from today. Connor intrigued her, sure she's seen plenty of Androids, but there was something strange about him… Could it be since he's a prototype? She shook away her thoughts and quickly finished up, stepping out and drying off before she put her PJs on and brushed her teeth.

Exhausted, she made her way to her bedroom, her cat already stretched out across the foot of the bed. She smiled as she turned the light off and dropped on her bed, covering herself up and setting the alarm on her phone.

She closed her eyes to sleep, but it wasn't coming to her, as usual, so she stared at her ceiling, letting her mind wander again. Connor came to mind again, she kept thinking about how he was doing and wondering if people at CyberLife were treating him nicely.

Groaning, she rolled over and shoved her face into her pillow. "What is wrong with me?" Silence answered her question, making her sigh in frustration. She angrily stood up and reached into her side drawer to grab her sleeping pills, needing to get some actual shut-eye before her thoughts drove her mad. Roughly swallowing the pills she slammed herself back onto her bed, counting backward from one thousand until she finally dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Getting a Lead**

 **November 05th, 2038**

 **07:30 am**

It was harder for Audrey to get out of bed this morning. Despite her taking her pills, she still ended up being awake half of the night. "Ah, shit." She turned off her alarm and got up out of her bed, dragging herself into the bathroom to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later she came out dressed for the day. She decided on wearing a simple black blouse with skinny jeans and her over the shoulder gun holster. After Audrey fed Monddu, she took a couple of minutes to check her phone. She only had one voicemail, which of course was from her brother. "Why weren't you at the interrogation last night? Your plastic fuck of a partner was there with Hank. Caused me problems as usual. I about dropped him myself." Audrey exited out of the voicemail and rolled her eyes, "Dumbass." She gathered her badge and coat off the counter before making her everyday trek to the police station.

Upon entering, her brother greeted her as usual. "Good morning. Missed you last night." Audrey gave him a look before she dropped her jacket off at her desk. "Yeah, yeah. Heard all about it in your voicemail. What even happened?" She asked, walking into the break room with Gavin following behind her. She was confused as to why she didn't hear about the interrogation until it was over. Hank must've returned to the station after taking her home.

"Your plastic wannabe detective got a confession out of the Android, but pissed me off in the process." She started her process of making her coffee but looked over her shoulder at Gavin. "It's not hard to piss you off. It's hard to believe we are siblings. Why didn't anyone call me? I would've been up here too." She laughed, earning a gentle smack to the back of her head.

"Hey dumbass, knock my coffee over and I'll kick your ass!" Audrey turned quickly, jabbing her finger into his chest. He only laughed, "Hard to believe, eh? I don't know why Hank didn't call you, oh well. You wouldn't have wanted to be in there anyways. It was a mess." Audrey just rolled her eyes and joined her brother at the table in front of the television. Officer Chen was already sitting at the table, making Audrey grin brightly.

"How did you enjoy your honeymoon? You've been gone from the Station way too long!" Audrey pouted. She missed her best friend. Chen sipped her coffee and grinned, "You couldn't have missed me too much, after all, you did have Gavin." She slapped Chen's arm playfully. "Please, I spend enough time with this idiot. I've had enough of him." Gavin looks over to Audrey, mock offense on his face. "My heart hurts." Audrey stood up, walking over to the coffee station to add more sugar, before smirking over her shoulder at him. "What heart?"

Chen snorted, nudging Gavin with her arm. "I hate you both." He mumbled and shook his head before smirking. "Well, well, well. The plastic detective is back in town." Audrey turned, confused by her brother's change of tone. "Audrey." A familiar voice calls out, causing her brain to click as to why Gavin turned cold. "Hey Connor!" She looked over to him and smiled gently. He stood in the middle of the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back.

"That's Detective Reed to you, prick." Gavin angrily spoke, stepping close to Connor. Audrey glanced to Officer Chen who just shrugged in response. She opened her mouth to speak, but Gavin cut her off. "What model are you?" He asks the same question Audrey had yesterday, but she knew his intentions weren't nice like hers.

"I'm an RK800. I'm a prototype." Connor answered proudly, which made Audrey smile a bit. "A prototype.." Gavin mocks, turning to look at Chen. "So they've got Android detectives now? Taking our fucking jobs? Well you know what?" He got further into Connor's face, making Audrey nervous. Her brother could be unpredictable.

"We are your superiors. You listen to us. Now fetch me a cup of coffee, dipshit." Connor stood still, his head tilted slightly to the right. After a few seconds of silence Gavin snapped. "When I tell you to do something you do it!" Connor raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, Detective. But I only follow the orders given to me by Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Audrey Reed."

Gavin chuckled darkly and without warning punched Connor in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "Fucking Android. Next time you disobey you won't get let off so easy." Audrey dropped to the floor beside Connor, glaring hotly at her brother. "Too far, jackass." She angrily spoke, watching as Gavin rolled his eyes and walked out with Chen.

"Are you okay, Connor?" Audrey helped him stand, even though she was sure he could do it himself. "I am fine, Audrey. Androids don't… feel pain." She nodded in understanding, walking with him over to her desk. "I'm sorry for my idiot brother. He is against Androids." Connor stares blankly, unsure of what to say. Audrey sits down at her desk and motions for Connor to sit in the chair on the other side. "Thank you," he responds, sitting down with perfect posture.

"Say, do you know what time Lieutenant Anderson normally comes in?" He tilts his head curiously. Audrey looks at the time before answering, "We will be lucky if he gets here at noon. We have time to kill before gets here, so why don't I tell you a bit about myself. After all, we are partners."

"I've actually already done my research on you, Detective. You graduated top of your class in Police Academy, worked up the ranks quickly to become a detective, and was assigned to work with Hank Anderson." He paused, allowing Audrey to comprehend everything he just said. "You really have done your homework."

Connor gives a small smile, which threw you off guard. "You have a cat, correct?" Audrey raised an eyebrow, "Now surely that's not on any of my files?" He shook his head, "No it's not. There are cat hairs on your uniform. I only assumed. But I also see dog hairs."

"The cat hairs belong to my cat, Monddu. The dog hairs are from Hank's dog." At the mention of Hank's name, Connor leans forward. "You and Lieutenant Anderson seem close." He states, causing Audrey to grin. "He took care of me my first couple of months here. Sure he's difficult, but he's like family."

Just then, the man himself waltzed into the squad room and plopped down into his chair. "Afternoon Hank." Audrey called over to him while Connor stood up and walked over to him. "Hey… oh Shit.. Not you again." Hank groaned once he finally noticed Connor standing in front of him.

"Hank. My office. Now." Fowler stood outside his office while he called Hank over. Audrey guessed that since he didn't call her then it's a meeting about Connor being our partner. "Good luck, Hank." She called while he angrily made his way over to his office.

Connor looked curious. Like he wanted to run up there and see what they were going to talk about, but he didn't move from his spot. "Connor, go ahead and go. It'll be about you being our partner, so go on." Audrey gently smiled his way, encouraging him to listen in. He only nodded, smiled awkwardly in return, and made his way into the office.

Audrey watched intently as Hank sat down across from Fowler, looking intent in what he was telling him. Connor stood behind Hank in his normal stance, just listening and staring. Everything seemed to be going well until Hank angrily stood up, shoving his finger at the chief before angrily walking out.

He stomped his way back to his desk and sat down, crossing his arms across his chest. Audrey stood from her desk and walked over to Hank's leaning her his against his desk. "Everything okay, Hank?" Connor came was just starting to walk down the steps when Hank decided to answer. "We're partnered up with that plastic prick. You knew didn't you?"

Audrey hesitantly nodded her head, "Fowler told me earlier this week.. He wanted me to know so I could be a mediator between you and Connor." He huffed and looked down at his desk, just as Connor walked up to us. "It's an honor to be working with the two of you. I'm sure we will make a great team." He smiled at the two of them, waiting for a response. Audrey smiled in return, but kept quiet in hopes Hank would respond. Sadly, he stayed quiet.

"... In any case, I'd like you to know I'm very happy to be working with you." Hank only shook his head, staring intently at Audrey with the look that let her know he was pissed right now. Connor apparently wasn't helping with that. "Is there a desk anywhere I could use?"

"No one's using that one." Hank finally spoke up, pointing aggressively at the desk across from his. Connor stares at it for a few moments before walking over to it and sitting down, staring at his terminal screen. "Well you two boys have fun, I'm going to go back to my desk and read over some of the deviant files again. Let me know if you need anything." She directed the last part to Connor, who nodded in response. She made her way back over to her own area, eavesdropping on the conversation they were having. Hoping that they could get along at least for a while.

Audrey laughed quietly to herself once Connor questioned Hank about Sumo, and she smiled once he ended his sentence with a cheerful. "I like dogs." She stayed as quiet as possible, listening intently to the somewhat friendly conversation. Once Connor got to work I caught Hank's eye and grinned in his direction.

He only rolled his eyes back at me and turned towards his own terminal. Audrey chuckled, looking down at her own files while trying not to eavesdrop. All seemed to be going well until a large thud was heard. Her head snapped up and she stood up quickly, seeing that Hank had Connor held against the wall.

"Hank!" She yelled, jogging over to him and resting her hand on his arm. "Calm down. You need to cooperate. For me, Hank." He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Officer Wilson. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we got a lead on the AX400 that attacked that guy last night… It's been seen in the Ravendale district," he spoke calmly, looking between the three of them. "I'm on it." Hank responded roughly before walking off towards the entrance. "Come on." He called back to Audrey and Connor, leaning up against the wall to wait on them.

Audrey turned just in time to see Connor fixing his tie and straightening his jacket. "Sorry about it." He gives her a crooked, but kinda cute smile, "You apologize a lot." She apologizes once more before shaking her head and walking with Connor over to Hank. "Let's go get this Android." Hank gruffly spoke while leading us to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Highway Dispute**

 **November 06th, 2038**

 **07:18 am**

Audrey stepped out of the back seat of Hank's car, walking over to where Hank and another officer were talking about the AX400. "The store owner said that the AX400 robbed him at gunpoint and left immediately." Audrey furrowed her brows and looked around quietly.

"They're probably long gone now." Hank mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Connor walk towards them. "It couldn't have gone far." Audrey replied shaking her head. "Audrey is correct. It took the first bus that came along, and stayed until the end of the line. It's decision was not planned. It was driven by fear." Hank interrupted Connor with a shake of his head, "Androids don't feel fear."

"Deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions." Hank looked impressed, but he covered it up quickly. "Ah, well. That still doesn't tell us where it went." Audrey stepped in between the two with a small smile. "As I said, It didn't have a plan, didn't have anywhere to go… Probably didn't go too far." Hank smirked slightly, "Maybe."

He turned away, staring at his tablet, while Audrey turned to Connor. "There's only so many places nearby that it could've hid for the night. It stole money, so maybe check the motel?" Connor nodded in agreement, looking over towards the small motel. "Good idea, Audrey. I will tell Lieutenant Anderson." She watched as he turned and walked over to Hank and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sometimes she forgot that he was an Android. Until he spoke that is. Audrey didn't think she would ever get used to him being so robotic, but she told herself that she would work hard to loosen him up a bit if possible.

Hank walked over to Audrey and soon enough all three of them were stalking over to the colorful motel across the street. Connor and Hank entered the check in area to talk to the owner while Audrey and a few other officers scouted out the area. "You two take the front, I'll take the street out front." Audrey told her group before looking for anyone suspicious on the streets. Everything seemed normal to her until one of her fellow officers shouted over to her, "Detective Reed watch out!" She whipped her head around, seeing the AX400 and YK500 running straight towards her with Connor not too far behind them.

She runs forward, gun in her hand, "Freeze!" The AX400 ducked under her arm and shoved her to the side, right into oncoming traffic. Her breath hitched in her throat and slammed her eyes shut, waiting on impact, but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw Connor right in front of her, his LED flickering between yellow and red, and he looked concerned… well as concerned as an Android can look. "Don't worry about me! Let's go!" Connor nods and they take off down the street, being directed down an alleyway by another officer. Making a quick turn they see the taller android helping the younger one over a tall fence.

"Connor, wait!" Audrey yelled as he sped forward, slamming into the fence before attempting to climb up and over the fence to get the two deviants. Hank somehow reached Connor before Audrey could even take a step and yanked him back down. "Don't be stupid, Connor! They won't make it across!"

"I can't take that chance!" He went to climb the fence again but this time Audrey ran up to him and pulled him back down, "They won't make it! It's suicide to try and go after them, Connor! If they somehow make it across we will get them. Just don't be so reckless." She sighed in relief once he gave up.

 **Software Instability**

Giving him a once over she shook her head and turned to watch the two Androids fight against the hell known as automated cars and shockingly make it to the other side.

Hank patted Connor on the back while Audrey stood still, watching the deviant's hug. She smiled softly and turned around, seeing Hank and Connor standing in front of her, waiting patiently. "Come on you two, we'll get 'em eventually." She spoke, but didn't believe it one bit. A part of her secretly hoped that they never caught up to them. Connor watched Audrey with slight curiosity. He did not understand why, but he has been feeling certain… jitters in his software whenever he is around her. He was programmed to adapt to human emotions, but some things he still didn't quite understand, and whatever this was… he had no knowledge of it.

So at that moment, Connor decided that he would investigate these jitters until he had full comprehension on what emotion he was attempting to adapt to. Whatever it was, he knew for a fact that it wasn't part of his program.

 _Hey everyone! Another chapter down! As you can tell the dialogue is going to be a little different, and scenarios might turn out differently. I'm hoping that with me making certain changes I will create an enjoyable book!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:Talks Over Meals**

 **November 06th, 2038**

 **03:02 PM**

The car ride was silent, the normal chatter between Hank and Audrey seized as Hank pulled off to the side of the road across the street from their favorite food truck. Hank slipped out of the car and immediately yelled out once an automatic car about hit him. Audrey shook her head and opened the car door, stepping out of the back seat.

She walked around the front of the car and stopped once she noticed Connor staring at her from the passenger side, not moving an inch. She motioned with her hand for him to come out. "Come on, Connor. You don't have to stay in the car." She smiled at him and watched as he easily and swiftly exited the car and walked up to her.

"This is our favorite place to eat. Hank hooked me up the first investigation we had together, mind you I got sick the minute I saw the crime scene, so the food was sadly wasted." She chuckled and made her way across the street and stood next to Hank as he told his friend our usual orders. "I'll bring it to you, just go pick out our spot." Audrey nodded her head and grabbed the drinks before making her way to a bar table with a giant umbrella on it.

As she walked away she vaguely heard the man say, "Take that thing with you." Audrey scoffed and whipped around to say something to him, but bumped into someone. She looked up and noticed that it was Connor. He just shook his head at her and smiled softly, which threw her off. Glancing over his shoulder at Hank and his buddy she saw Hank looking over at her with a brow raised.

"Audrey. I think it would be best if we waited for Hank over here." He turned her around and rested his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the table she was aiming for. She turned towards Connor and stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry about that."

Connor's LED lit up yellow and he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why are you apologizing?" Connor had an idea as to why, but wanted to hear it from Audrey herself. "You know I hate it when people treat you like that." He takes a step closer without realizing it. "Why? I'm just a machine."

Audrey's breath hitched, partly because of their close proximity, and also for the fact that he was genuinely confused as to why she cares so much if he's a machine. "You're more than that." She replies before turning back to the table. Connor stands there quietly in thought and watches as Hank walks over with two burgers in his hands.

 **Software Instability**

"Here you go, Audrey." She smiles softly and grabs the burger from his hand while passing his drink over. "Thanks." The atmosphere was quiet once more as Hank and Audrey dug into their meal. The silence didn't last long though.

"Your meal contains 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level." Audrey looked up mid bite and saw that he was looking at Hank. She chuckled and elbowed Hank before taking a bite of her very greasy burger. "You shouldn't be eating that." He turned to look at her now, which caused her to smile sheepishly. "Well," Hank starts off, "Everybody's gotta die from something." Hank takes another bite while Connor stares blankly, looking like he was in deep thought.

"This morning, when we were chasing those deviants… Why didn't you want me to cross the highway?" Hank and Audrey looked to each other before Hank answered the obvious. "'Cause you could've been killed… and I don't like filling out the paperwork for damaged equipment." Audrey rolled her eyes at the last part. "We weren't about to stand there and let you lead yourself to your death." She took another bite of her burger, too hungry to talk anymore.

"May I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?" Audrey grimaced, as she had a feeling of what he was going to ask Hank. "Why do you hate Androids so much?" Hank stared blankly at Connor while Audrey looked nervously between the two, sadness washing over her. "I have my reasons." He vaguely answers. Connor notices that it's a bad topic and decides to change the subject. "Maybe I should tell you two what all I know about deviants."

"You read my mind." Hank spoke sarcastically while Audrey leaned in slightly, showing Connor that she was interested. "We believe that a mutation occurs in the software of some androids, which can lead to them emulating a human emotion."

"Um, Connor. Can you dumb it down a bit for us, please?" She raises her eyebrow with a tiny smile gracing her lips. "They don't really feel emotions, they just get overwhelmed by irrational instructions, which can lead to unpredictable behavior." Hank takes an obnoxious sip of his soda to wash down bits of his burger before responding. "Emotions screw everything up. Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought."

Audrey nods in agreement, hoping that maybe Hank can move on from his hatred sooner rather than later. She gets slapped out of her thoughts when Connor spoke up again. "Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" She opens her mouth to speak before Hank blurts out, "Hell no!"

"Well, yeah, um… Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?" Audrey snorts before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

"Well they fucked up." Hank never missed a beat when it came to shit like that, but unfortunately, Audrey was trying to swallow her food around that time, which caused her to choke slightly from laughing so hard. "I'm so sorry!" She continued to laugh, leaning into Hank's side, who was currently chuckling.

After they calmed down Audrey decided to actually ask a useful question. "So, um." She cleared her throat slightly, "Have you ever dealt with deviants before?" Connor turned his head to her, "A few months back. A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl… I managed to save her." Audrey slowly nodded, happy to hear that the girl was saved, but she felt sorry for the deviant.

"So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Know everything there is to know about me and Audrey?" Hank took a sip of his soda and patiently waited for Connor's answer while Audrey curiously waited as well. She knew that he'd know. She's asked him before, but she was curious to see if he found anything new.

Connor looked to Hank first, "I know you graduated top of your class, you made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in your recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars." He then turned to Audrey. "You also graduated top of your class, worked up the ranks to be a detective under Hank, you have insomnia which is why you're tired all the time, your older brother is detective Gavin Reed, and you have a cat." She was quite shocked that he found out about the insomnia, but she guesses that the symptoms are pretty obvious.

"So, what's your conclusion?" Connor takes a moment before answering him, "I think working with an officer with personal issues is an added challenge." He then looks over to Audrey, "Plus working with a detective with an angry brother is a plus." Audrey's mouth gaped a bit with his joke. It shocked her, he's always been so serious that she didn't think he was capable of it.

"But, adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." Heat rushed to Audrey's cheeks as Connor shot her a very attractive wink. She looked over to Hank only to see him smiling knowingly at her, but she frowned once they both turned to Connor and saw him…. Twitching. "I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away, we should go have a look. I'll let you finish your meal, and I'll be in the car if you need me."

Connor walked off and sat in the passenger seat while Hank and Audrey quickly finished our food. "What was that about?" Hank asks Audrey while sipping his soda. "I don't know what you mean." She plays innocent and finishes the last bite of her burger. "Listen, I know I'm not as young as you, but I know a blush when I see one. I'll let you off the hook this time, but just think about what path you're going down." He finished his meal and then the three of them were off to their next destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Nest**

 **November 06th, 2038** **0**

 **04:23 PM**

The elevator came to a screeching halt as Audrey pushed her body off the wall and made her way out of the opened doors. She pushed gently past Hank and Connor, her claustrophobia was starting to get the best of her, as it usually did in elevators. Audrey took a deep breath once she was out, and took the time to scan the area for any signs of the deviant. "Hey, Connor," Hank called out, causing both Connor and Audrey to look at him, "You run outta batteries or what?" Connor blinked before replying, "I'm sorry. I was making a report to CyberLife." Audrey raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?" Hank asks sarcastically, impatiently standing in front of the doors.

"No. I'm coming." Connor briskly replied, watching as Hank shook his head and walked towards Audrey, who was slowly making her way down the hallway. "So what do we know about this guy?" Audrey spoke up, her voice echoing through the halls, "Not much." Connor quickly replied, "Just that a neighbor reported that he heard strange noises coming from this floor.No one's supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap."

Audrey hoped that for her sake there wasn't an android here and that it was just a mistake. Hank groaned and stood outside a door, waiting for Audrey and Connor. "Oh Christ, if we have to investigate every time someone hears a strange noise, we're gonna need more cops." Audrey snorted and stood beside him. "You'd like that. More time for you to sit on your ass," She stuck her tongue out at him once he shot her a glare. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. Audrey and Hank made small talk while watching Connor analyze a pile of feathers on the other side of the hall.

"Hey, Connor?" Audrey softly spoke, staring at him with her head slightly tilted, "Yes?" He stood up and turned to face the brunette. "Were you really making a report back there? I didn't know you could do that." He nods his head casually and walks over to her. "Correct. I am able to send reports back to headquarters just by closing my eyes." Her mouth formed an 'O' as she made a noise of understanding, "I guess that makes sense." She smiled softly before turning her attention over to Hank who looked impressed. "Shit… wish I could do that…" Connor ignores his comment and walks up to the door, rapping his fist against the wood.

No one answered, which caused Connor to turn and stare at Hank with a confused expression. Hank only shrugged and nodded for him to try again. "Anybody home? Open up!Detroit Police!" His firm voice resonated through the building as he knocked once more. Everyone perked up once they heard a crashing noise through the door, indicating that someone was in there. Hank pulled his gun out and backed away from the door, looking over his shoulder to Connor, "Stay behind me."

"Got it," Connor responded quickly before he placed a gentle hand on Audrey's arm and led her behind him. "Connor-" She went to protest, but one look from the android shut her up. She sighed and held her gun by her side as Hank kicked the door down easily. They walked stealthily through the rooms and kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Connor detours into a side room while Hank and Audrey move forward to the end of the corridor.

Standing on either side of the door they nod at each other before Hank kicked the door in like the last one. As soon as the door was opened a flock of pigeons flew towards them, causing Hank to yell and flail around like a madman. "What the hell?!" Audrey jumps back before bursting into a fit of laughter, unable to take Hank seriously while fighting off a shit ton of pigeons. Hank lifted his middle finger in her direction while walking further into the room. "Rude." Audrey's laughing got cut short once she stepped in the room and got overwhelmed by the smell of bird shit. "Ew. This place smells disgusting." She covered her nose with her hand and looked around the apartment for any evidence of who or what caused that noise.

Connor waltzed through the door a few minutes after Hank and Audrey and immediately went to scanning the room for evidence. After standing still for a few seconds he walked around the room, checking out the Deviant's ID and jacket first. After setting it down he made is way across the room to where Audrey was leaning against the wall, trying not to puke because of the smells. "Are you alright, Audrey?" Connor questioned, tilting his head slightly as his eyes scanned over her features. "I'm fine… I just need some fresh air." Connor stepped a bit closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, a gesture he learned from his time watching humans, and spoke softly. "Maybe you should step outside for a moment." Audrey hesitated before nodding simply. She gave him a small smile before walking towards the door and calling out Hank's name, "I'm taking a bit of fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As she exited, Hank grumbled about wanting to go as well, but he continued looking around. Audrey looked both ways in the hall as she stepped out, feeling quite bad for leaving Hank alone in there with that god awful stench, but Connor was right. If she had been in there any longer it would've been bad. She walked to the end of the corridor while humming a simple tune and breathing in the stale air. "Eugh, I'm propping this door open," she mumbled to herself while pushing open the door at the very end of the hallway and propping it with her hip.

Closing her eyes she breathed in the fresh air and was thankful that she didn't get a hidden whiff of the birds as well. She stayed there probably longer than she should have, but unlike the crime scene, she couldn't make herself go back in.

Minutes passed by and suddenly she heard a loud thud, Hank yelling, and heavy footsteps. Her head whipped around only for her to be shoved to the side by a man in a cap. Her back hit the edge of the door harshly, causing the wind to be knocked out of her momentarily. "Shit!" she yelled, heaving herself forward and chasing after him.

She could hear both Connor and Hank following her as she led the chase, but she quickly decided to detour and cut the deviant off if she could. As she veered off Connor glanced at her before speeding up and taking any shortcut he could to get closer to it.

Audrey's breathing was heavy as she found herself jumping over objects and dodging people, but she kept both Connor and the deviant in her sights. Hank was a few clicks behind her but was slowly catching up. "Audrey! Let's cut them off on the roof!" She looked over her shoulder and nodded before making her way around to where Connor and the Deviant were headed. Just as they reached the roof the deviant jumped in front of them, causing both Audrey and Hank to put their guns up. "Stop right there!" Hank yelled out while running towards the deviant. Audrey glanced up to see Connor running right to them before she let out a tiny scream as the deviant tossed Hank over the side of the building.

Without hesitating she reached down and grabbed Hank's hand, struggling. Connor came up behind her took her place, pulling Hank up. "Are you okay, Hank?" She spoke frantically, worried about her friend. Hank ignored her at first, yelling out in anger, "Shit! We had it! Fuck!" Connor looked over to where the deviant ran off and replied, "It's my fault. I should have been faster."

Audrey stuck her hand out for Hank as he shook his head at Connor. Slightly out of breath he spoke, "You would've caught it if it wasn't for us." Connor looked at his two partners in thought, his LED flickering yellow. "Don't beat yourself up about him, Connor. We know what it looks like now, so we can go after it another time." Audrey placed a hand on his arm, trying to make sure he knew that it wasn't his fault at all. He silently looked down at her hand as she removed it from his arm. He caught himself wishing it was still there.

"Hey Connor," Hank interrupted his thoughts, causing Connor and Audrey to look at the man who had a slight smile on his face. Hank stayed quiet before waving his hand, brushing off his comment, "Ah nevermind." He turned and walked out, Connor and Audrey following a little ways behind him. "I think he's warming up to you." Audrey nudged him in the side, a grin gracing her features. "You think so?" He asks in return, prompting Audrey to raise an eyebrow, "I know so."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Russian Roulette**

 **November 06th, 2038**

 **06:43 PM**

After the deviant got away and we headed back to the department it stayed pretty quiet. Hank rested his head on his desk until it was time for him to head out, Connor went through case files and occasionally spoke with Audrey when the silence was too much to bear. Audrey, on the other hand, either spoke to Connor or bothered Gavin until it was time for her to leave. She still had a few more hours before she could leave, and was becoming even more bored.

"This is crap. Audrey, I'm heading out. Keep the Chief off my ass, will ya?" Hank grabbed his coat and keys before throwing his hand up in a messy gesture and walking towards the entrance. "Of course. Be safe Hank! Give Sumo kisses for me!" Audrey called after him, leaning back in her chair. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll be right back." Connor only nodded and watched as she stood up and made her way to the break room.

She yawned quietly and started the somewhat lengthy process. Pouring coffee into her mug, adding a little bit of creamer, and two sugars afterward. Turning around to head back to her desk she brought the cup to her mouth and hummed in delight once the bitter taste hit her buds. Audrey had just past Gavin's desk when said man poked her roughly in the ribs. She jumped with a yelp, her coffee slightly spilling on her hands. "You asshole!" She groaned slapping him upside the head as he just laughs, "That was great. You're always so easy to get." He spoke, barely able to speak through his laughter.

"Scare? That wasn't even scary! You just got me 'cause you know how ticklish I am!" She rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might drop onto her idiot brother's desk. "What are you still doing here anyway? Don't you usually clock out by now?" Audrey leaned her hip against his desk and sipped on her coffee. Her brother shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair, "I was about to head out. I had some paperwork to fill out before I could leave." She hummed, flicking his forehead with a smirk adorning her lips. "Great. I can only stand seeing your ugly mug for a few hours," He faked a laugh and stood up from his desk, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Treat your older bro like shit." Audrey laughed loudly in response as she watched Gavin put on his jacket and grab his coffee.

"All jokes aside, are we still on for Thanksgiving with Ma and Pa? We still going together?"

Audrey took a sip of her coffee and nodded her head, "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm gonna make a pumpkin pie for the occasion." Gavin groaned before pulling Audrey into a hug and kissing her cheek, "You and Ma are trying to get me fat with all your cooking." She kissed his cheek in return before waving him off, "You love it, but anyways, be safe. I love you, idiot."

Gavin rolled his eyes before walking out of the department while Audrey just shook her head and walked back over to her desk.

Connor was sitting quietly not moving an inch, which led Audrey to believe that he was making reports. Knowing this, she took the time to get a good look at his features. It still amazes her at how human androids look. Connor, for instance, without his LED flashing on the side of his head and his distinctive uniform would look just like any other guy in Detroit. She loved how even as an android he always made sure his appearance was pleasant. Hank got so mad every time he saw him fix his hair or tie in the mirror, but Audrey found this quirk to be… endearing.

Audrey didn't notice how long she was staring until he rapidly blinked his eyes and tilted his head slightly. "Is something wrong?" Audrey jumped slightly before chuckling nervously, "No, no. Nothing's wrong. I zoned out." She gave him a convincing smile and downed the rest of her coffee. Connor nodded before standing up and pushing his chair in. "We need to find the Lieutenant. Do you know where he lives?" She stood up as well, gracefully putting her coat on and pocketing her gun and badge, "Of course I know where he lives. Why do we need to go there?"

"We have another case. Let's hurry." Audrey furrowed her brows before nodding, "Alright then. That's all I need to hear. Let's go." Connor followed Audrey out of the precinct before waving down a taxi. As soon as they got settled in the vehicle Audrey put the address into the system and watched as the car took off. "Care to tell me what this case is?"

Connor turned to her and smiled slightly, "I'd love to, but it would be better to explain to you and the Lieutenant at the same time." She nodded in understanding, "Sounds fair to me. We should be coming up on his house in about ten minutes. He doesn't live too far out."

The rest of the car ride involved random small-talk about the events that have happened lately and soon enough the taxi stopped outside of the familiar house. Connor stepped out first, followed by Audrey, who placed her hood over her head as soon as she felt the raindrops hit. "He shouldn't be asleep yet." She mumbled to herself as Connor stepped up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, which prompted Connor to obnoxiously hold the doorbell down.

Laughing, Audrey pulled Connor's hand away. "That won't get him up. Go see if you see him through the windows. He has a spare key around here I can grab." Connor nodded and turned to check the car and garage before walking around the side of the house. Audrey was looking under the welcome mat when she heard the sound of glass breaking. "What the hell?" She yelled as she ran around the side where Connor was just at.

Upon arrival, she saw that the window was broken and Connor was sitting on the floor with Sumo in his face. "Sumo. Down!" She spoke loudly, causing the dog to look up at her. "Hey, boy. Hang on. I'll come love on you in a second."

"Connor! What the hell are you doing? I said I was grabbing the spare key!" Audrey scolded as she carefully crawled into the now broken window. She managed to cut her hand on a shard but ignored it as she helped Connor up off the floor. "I saw Lieutenant Anderson on the floor." As soon as he said that her eyes focused on the body lying on the kitchen floor. "Goddamn, again? Come help me."

Connor followed her over to Hank and did an analysis to make sure he was still alive. "He's still breathing. He's just passed out." Audrey nodded and looked at the gun lying beside his open hand sadly. "Wake him up and toss him in the shower. I'll grab him some clothes and clean up the place."

Nodding, Connor kneeled beside Hank and gently tapped his face. "Lieutenant? Wake up, Lieutenant!" She heard Hank grumbling and then a loud smack resonated through the room. With wide eyes, Audrey turned to see that Connor had slapped the shit out of Hank to get him awake. "I'm going to sober you up for your own safety," Connor spoke firmly as he grasped Hank's arm and pulled him up so that he leaned on his side. As soon as he pulled, Hank started fighting. "Hey! Leave me alone, you fuckin' android! Get the fuck outta my house!"

Audrey took this as her cue to actually step in and at least help get him to the shower before Hank started trying to throw punches. "Calm down, Hank. We need you sober right now." Hank glanced over to Audrey before his head automatically dropped to his chest. "Thank you in advance for your cooperation." Connor slowly started walking toward the hallway as Audrey gave directions to the bathroom. Both had to ignore Hank's childish comments and movements as they pushed open the bathroom door and tossed him gently into the bathtub. "Can you handle him from here?" Audrey asks gently, earning a nod in return. "I'll grab him clothes and start cleaning." As soon as Audrey reached the bedroom she heard Hank's screaming as Connor turned the water on and sprayed him into sobriety.

She could hear them speaking from the bedroom, but tried to ignore Hank's annoying yelling. She walked back into the bathroom just as Connor started speaking about the case. "Wow, man dead in a sex club? Hank, you're definitely coming. I'm not going through that awkward shit by myself."

"Audrey? You're here too?" She mocked a bow, "In the flesh. Now hurry and change, they're probably waiting on us." Hank opened his mouth to probably say something sarcastic but ended up with his head in the toilet bowl.

"Let's give him a few minutes… Agh, disgusting." She mumbled to herself, pulling Connor out of the bathroom. "I guess I'll have to clean up later. We wasted so much time trying to get his ass awake." Audrey sighed, shaking her head at the mess in front of her before walking over and kneeling beside of Sumo.

"Such a sweet boy. I'm sorry you have to witness this all the time." Sumo just licked her face happily as she hugged him close to her. "What were you doing with the gun?" Audrey heard Connor yell out, causing her throat to close up. "Russian roulette! Wanted to see how long I could last… must've passed out before I could find out." Audrey looked down to Sumo and rubbed his head sadly as Connor replied, "You're lucky. The next shot would've killed you."

Audrey took a deep breath. She didn't want to snap at Hank right now. It would have to be another time. They had shit to do and she couldn't let her partner's personal problems interfere with their investigation. No matter how upset it made her. She shook her head and kissed Sumo on the head before standing up and watching Hank step out of the bathroom fully dressed.

He avoided her gaze like he always does when he plays that stupid game and looked straight at Sumo. "Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long." Hank and Connor made their way outside while Audrey gave Sumo one last kiss. "I'll bring you back a treat, Sumo. Don't you worry."

With that, she stood up and walked out the front door while letting out a huff. "Hank Anderson. I hope you know I'm crashing here tonight, so you don't do anything stupid. So after this investigation, we are stopping by to feed my cat and grab some clothes." She smiled slightly as she heard Hank groan. "You do this every goddamn time."

"Of course. I gotta make sure you stay alive and out of trouble, don't I?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Fun at the Eden Club**

 **November 06th, 2038**

 **07:25 PM**

Audrey leaned forward in between the console of Hank's car as Connor pulled up to the building donned with neon lights well-known as The Eden Club. "Aw… feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull…" Hank complained for the millionth time. "Ya know, ya wouldn't be feeling this way if you would listen to me every once in a while." Audrey retorted while patting him on the shoulder. He threw a glare over his shoulder to the brunette in the back but turned his attention towards the building. "You sure this is the right place?"

"It's the address in the report," Connor answered robotically as he gave Hank a side glance. "Right… Ok… Let's get going." Hank immediately hit his head on the door as he tried to step out, which caused Audrey to giggle behind her hand, only stopping once Hank glared at her. She exited the car and quickly ran to the entrance to avoid getting severely rained on. Connor and Hank followed behind her as they stepped through the yellow tape and entered the building.

"Sexiest Androids in town… Now I know why you insisted on coming here!" Audrey looked back at the two and rolled her eyes before stomping into the main room, leaving them behind.

She didn't know why, but she got a little mad at Hank's joke. She sighed and shook her head before walking towards the room where one of her fellow officers was standing. "Hey, Audrey. You're gonna enjoy this one." He spoke as she got closer. "I highly doubt it, but eh ya never know." She threw a playful wink in his direction before entering the room and coming face to face with the crime scene.

"Well, well, well, doesn't this bring me back? Brother and sister working a crime scene together once more!" Grinning, Audrey walked up to Gavin and gave him a quick side hug before dropping her smile and turning towards the bodies. "Don't get too excited. You're two favorite people are right behind me." She heard Gavin scoff before the door opened and he engaged Hank in a not so nice greeting. "Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet… The fuck are you two doing here?" Connor immediately responded to him. "We've been assigned all cases involving Androids."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle." He laughed obnoxiously, causing Audrey to roll her eyes. "Dumbass," she mumbled under her breath as she moved to examine the body on the bed. Hank, who was probably too tired to deal with her brother's bullshit, decided to keep the peace.

"We'll have a look anyway if you don't mind." Gavin let out a small laugh before walking towards the doorway. "Let's go. It's uh… starting to stink of booze in here… See ya, sis." Last minute he turned to Audrey and gave a slight wave before checking Connor's shoulder with his and waltzing out.

Hank only shook his head before he too came over to the bed to look at the body. "What do you think?" Hank gruffly asked as he stared down at the man on the bed. "Just as Gavin said… strangulation. That's all I can see. Although that could just be part of the foreplay. If not that… then I'd have to say a heart attack. What do you think, Connor?" Audrey glanced over her shoulder to the Android who was already intently staring at the body in front of us. "He didn't die of a heart attack, he was strangled." Hank shook his head, "Sure, we saw the bruising on his neck, but as Audrey said, it could've been rough play. We're missing something here…"

Audrey nodded in agreement and watched as Connor kneeled beside the female Android that was sprawled out on the floor. "Think you could read her memory?" Audrey whispered as she stood beside him. He didn't answer her at first. He only reached down and pressed his fingertips to the girl's LED.

Audrey watched in awe as she saw the skin on Connor's hand slowly turned white. 'So that's what his actual exterior looks like?'

Connor's hand moved away from the LED and down to the girl's arm. The skin returned to his hand and after moments of silence he finally spoke up. "The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it." He placed his hand on the Android's stomach and opened up the panel on her abdomen. "Think you can do it?" Hank asked from across the room. "If I can, it'll only be for a minute, maybe less… I just hope it's long enough to learn something." Audrey leaned over Connor's shoulder and watched quietly as he reattached the main cords.

As soon as the cords reattached the woman's eyes flew open and in a panicked frenzy she crawled over to the wall away from Audrey and Connor. "You were damaged and I reactivated you. Everything is alright." Connor and Audrey kneeled in front of her and listened for her reply. She glanced to Connor before turning to look at Audrey. "Is he… is he dead?" She asked, looking directly at Audrey. "...Just tell us what happened… please." Audrey's heart clenched, but they needed this information.

"He started… hitting me. Again… and again." She looked terrified but relieved that he wasn't harming her. "Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?" Connor quickfired, knowing that the Android was about out of time. "He wanted to play with two girls… That's what he said, there were two of us." The Androids LED flickered red rapidly and Connor's voice got louder as her time was nearing the end. "Where did the other android go? Did it say anything?" The Android's expression flattened and her LED slowly lost its color. Dropping her head, Audrey looked down at her knees with a saddened expression. Connor stood up slowly as Audrey moved the Androids body to the floor and took off her coat to lay over her.

She knew that she was just an Android, but she couldn't help herself. "So," Hank started off, looking sadly over to Audrey. "There was two of them. This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone…" Audrey stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "No… it couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed. It might still be here."

"Think you could find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?" Audrey already knew the answer to that question but stayed quiet. "Deviants aren't easily detected," Hank mumbled a profanity under his breath and turned to walk out of the room before stopping. "Maybe an eyewitness? Somebody who saw it leaving the room… I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You let me know if you think of anything." Hank spoke with finality before walking out and speaking to the man right outside the door.

"I'm gonna go look around. We are missing something here." Audrey gave her partners a serious nod and walked off into the area that was lit up with blue lights. She was determined to find the Deviant. Walking up to one of the Androids who were sweeping the floor, she gently tapped him on the shoulder to bring his attention to her. "Excuse me, but have you seen any suspicious Androids walking through this area?" The Android looked to her with his LED flickering between blue and yellow before he replied robotically. "I haven't seen anyone walk by."

"Thank you," Audrey mumbled, turning away from him and walking into a different area. Not too long after that, she saw Hank and Connor walking up to the Android she interrogated previously. Connor grabbed his arm in his and stood stiffly, his eyes darting back and forth as he gathered information. Hank noticed Audrey watching and waved her over with a lazy hand movement. "Connor here has been doing this to the Androids in the club. We saw a Blue haired Traci exit the room, and this is the only hope we have to finding where she went." Audrey only nodded her head, watching as Connor loosened his grip on the Android and looked towards Hank. "I know where it went! Follow me!" Connor made a beeline to a door in the corner of the room which was donned in glowing red text that read, "Private. Staff only."

"Fucking A, this is crazy…" Hank replied, following quickly behind Connor, with Audrey not so far behind. The three walked down a short, white hallway and reached a bland door at the end. "Wait," Connor stopped before he could reach the handle. "I'll take it from here." Hank spoke seriously, pulling out his gun and stepping in front of their Android companion.

Slowly opening the door, Hank pushed his gun through the crack of the open door and stepped in. Connor looked over his shoulder to Audrey before following Hank. "Stay behind me," he spoke softly, causing Audrey to nod slightly and pull her own firearm out.She heard the heavily footsteps of Hank and Connor walking about until Hank cursed loudly. "Shit, we're too late!" Audrey peaked her head around the corner and noticed that the room was just a giant warehouse for Androids. She also noticed that the giant metal warehouse door was wide open, showcasing the pouring rain.

"Hold on, Hank. She might still be here. After all, didn't Connor say that they couldn't leave dressed like that? Let's look around." Hank gave a curt nod and creeped around the area where large metal tables stood, while Connor and Audrey checked the lines of Androids against the wall.

Audrey noticed how Connor stopped and peered down at the floor before bending down and bringing his fingers to his lips. "Blue blood?" Audrey asked, kneeling next to him. "Yes. Pretty recent too. They are definitely still here." he mumbled to her, careful not to speak loudly in case they heard him.

Both of them stood up slowly and made their way closer to the group of Traci's standing stiff in the corner. Audrey narrowed her eyes, catching a glint of what looked to be blue hair before the LED on the Android flashed red. She could barely get Connor's full name out before the Blue-Haired Traci tackled her to the ground roughly. "Shit! I could use some help!" Audrey pushed her feet up until they rested on the Traci's stomach before shoved them out, throwing the Android over her head. Both Connor and Hank came running, but got intercepted by a red-haired Traci who jumped them both at the same time.

The Blue-Haired Traci stood up as quickly as Audrey did and reached over, picking up a small crate, before throwing it at Audrey's head. Luckily, Audrey narrowly dodged it and grabbed the Android's arm, twisting is behind her back and holding her in place. "I got-" Her sentence was cut off once the Android's head connected with her nose, causing her to be thrown to the ground with all of the force that was behind it. Hank noticed that the Blue-haired Android was coming towards them and stepped in her path to keep her at bay. "Ah… shit." Audrey muttered, standing up slowly with her hand covering her nose. She pulled her hand away only to see a small pool of blood dripping through her fingers. "Well, that's definitely broken."

She whipped her nose gently with the back of her hand and jogged over to where the boys were. Just as she was about to join in again Connor threw himself and the red-haired Traci out into the rain, causing the Blue-haired Traci to shove Hank back and jump after her. She helped the other Traci stand up and gripped her hand tightly. Audrey slid next to Connor and helped him stand, even though she knew that he was perfectly capable of getting up on his own. "You okay?" Connor only nodded in response, staring at the hands intently. That little moment of peace was cut short though. Hank had jumped down in front of the two women only to be thrown into the brick wall. The two then made a break for the fence at the end of the alleyway, causing Audrey and Connor to sprint after them as Hank screamed after them.

Connor grabbed the Blue-Haired Traci, leaving Audrey with the shorter haired woman. She yanked her off of the fence and slammed her to the ground. The Android rolled out of the way and grabbed a metal pipe that was leaning against the brick wall. Audrey tried to move quickly, but was a little too slow and ended up getting hit in the stomach with the pipe and once more over her back as she fell over gasping. She felt her rib crack on impact and cried out as she landed on her stomach.

Cradling her stomach she tried to push herself up to her feet, but the pain was too much. Tears leaked from her eyes as she laid there. Turning her head only to see Connor now being ganged up on by the two girls. As she tried once more to stand she saw the shorter haired woman grab a trash can and slam it over Connor's back. He was thrown next to his gun and picked it up quickly, aiming it at her. He paused for a moment, and then put the gun down. The woman kicked him harshly in the face and they both stood above him.

A part of Audrey was happy that he didn't shoot, but the other part of her was angry, and worried, now that there was a good chance that they were going to hurt him like they did her.

"When that man… broke the other Traci…" The blue-haired Traci started, standing a good distance from Connor. "I knew I was next… I was so scared." Her voice shook as she was reliving what she had went through. "I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't… and so I put my hands around his throat," Audrey couldn't see her reaction, but she could see Connor's serene face and she could just barely see the other Android's face, which was filled with pain. Slowly, Audrey pulled herself towards the brick wall, trying to keep her whimpers to a minimum. Connor hadn't noticed her yet, or at least he hadn't acted like he had noticed her. After a few failed attempts of reaching the wall, she finally gave up and just laid there on the wet concrete. Her stomach was burning with intense pain and her back and nose were throbbing, causing her to squeeze her eyes tightly shut and block out what the others were saying and focus on herself.

It felt like hours before she could hear someone calling her name. "Audrey!" The gruff voice called to her, and she could faintly hear frantic footsteps get closer to her. Cracking one eye open she noticed that she wasn't on the ground anymore, instead she was in someone's arms. Opening both eyes she winced as she was jostled slightly. "Oww. Goddamn those ladies pack a punch." She wheezed, no doubt her broken rib punctured something as she was struggling to catch her breath. She looked to her right where she saw Hank with worry splayed across his face. "My God, Audrey. We gotta get you to a hospital."

She tried to wave it off, but couldn't catch her breath enough to get out a sentence. "He's right, Audrey. You have at least one broken rib and it seems to have punctured your lungs. Plus your nose is broken." She looked up and saw Connor's eyes staring back at her. Ahh, so he's who's holding me… she thought to herself before nodding her head at him. He looked to Hank, "We should hurry." Hank ran in front of them, making his way to the car while Connor followed behind as quickly as possible without injuring Audrey any more. "Where…" Audrey started, wheezing loudly. "Are the Deviants?" she questioned softly. "They left. I let them go."

"You? Let them… go?" He only nodded his head, keeping his eyes forward. "I'm glad," she wheezed, forcing a small smile on her face. "Why?" he asked her, his eyebrow raised. "They were in love… they just wanted to be together." she leaned her head against his chest and focused on her breathing while waiting for his reply. "In love?" he muttered, walking into the main room where the cops in the area stared at Audrey and Connor in shock. Hank seemed to have told them what happened as all one of them said was, "Hank's outside. Better move."

They made it to Hank's car pretty quickly. Hank was already in the driver seat while Connor tried to gently sit Audrey across the back seats. She looked at Connor as he laid her down and she could have sworn that she saw something close to concern on his face. She smiled up at him, causing him to look at her confusingly. "I'll… be okay." She wheezed once more while Connor nodded, lingering over her for a few moments before Hank yelled for him to hurry up.

"She's going to be okay. We put a chest tube in her lungs to drain the air that leaked through the puncture wound. We set her nose in place and gave her medicine for her pain. She will not be able to do any strenuous activities for at least four to six weeks." The doctor spoke to Hank quietly next to Audrey's bedside. Connor was sitting in the chair closest to her bed and stared at her peaceful expression silently. She had been knocked out by the pain meds and has been asleep for a good thirty minutes now. "How long will she need to stay in the hospital?" Hank questioned, his arms crossed over his chest. "A few days. We will keep a close eye on her condition and in maybe three or four days she should be able to go home. Does she have any family you can call and let them know?" Hank nodded and pulled out his phone. "I'll call her brother now."

The doctor turned and left soon after that, leaving Hank and Connor alone in the quiet room. "I'm gonna step out and call Gavin." He told Connor, stepping out after the Doctor with his phone pressed to his ear. Connor stayed quiet, his LED blinking yellow as he continued to stare at Audrey's face. He was trying to comprehend what he was feeling and why. He was worried about her, he knew that much, but that didn't explain the other things he feels every now and then when she does something he finds pleasing. Hell, He shouldn't even be feeling anything anyway. Sure, his programming could adapt, but not in a way that makes him actually feel.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Hank peaked his head through the door. "Gavin is on his way, I'm gonna bring him up. Be prepared for the douchebag talk." he gave Hank a brief nod and stood up to observe the hospital room.

It wasn't long before the door was pushed open harsher than it needed to be. Gavin ran up to Audrey's bedside with sweat dripping down from his hairline. The police department isn't too far from here, so he must have ran. "Shit," he muttered sitting on the edge of her bed and grabbing her hands tightly. She was still asleep, but stirred slightly when he took her hands in his. "What the fuck happened?" He spoke lowly to Hank, who was now leaning against the door. "We were in a chase and she took on one of the Deviants." Gavin cursed under his breath. "She's going to be fine they said. She'll just need to take it easy for a few weeks."

Audrey's brother sighed in relief, dropping his head low. "..." he was quiet for a moment before he turned and looked at Hank and Connor. "Thank you," he muttered, actually sounding grateful. Hank raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised that he wasn't being an asshole for once in his life. "Seriously, thank you. This is the only time you'll hear me say it."

Hank shook his head. "It wasn't me. All I did was drive us here. Connor here's the one who carried her." Gavin focused his attention on Connor now and gave a brief nod, turning back toward Audrey once he felt her shift again.

Groaning, Audrey opened her eyes and winced at the harsh light of the hospital. "Can't leave you alone without you getting into trouble." She smiled softly as she heard her idiot brother. She laughed, but was cut short as the laughter tightened her chest and made her gasp in pain. "You need to try not to laugh, Audrey. It will be hard to breathe for a while. Your chest will feel tight until it heals." Connor spoke before Gavin could even open his mouth, taking his seat beside the bed. "Okay," Audrey said softly, sounding breathless as she wheezed.

"Don't… worry about me, idiot. I'm still alive." Gavin rolled his eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You're gonna hate callin' me an idiot. Now I get to bother ya and you can't get away from it."

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows, looking around the room. "You're gonna be on desk duty for a while once you're back in work." her eyes widened. "No! I can't be stuck in there! I'm fine!" she sat up quickly before crying out and pressing her hand to her broken rib. Connor leapt forward, surprising himself and everyone else, and pressed a gentle hand to her back and laid her back against the bed. "You won't be able to do any strenuous activities for a while. You will have to be on desk duty."

Audrey felt her face flare up with heat, she played it off as her anger, but deep down she knew that it wasn't. "Can't I just… ride along? I'll even just sit in the car!" she looked over to Hank, "Please Hank, you know I can't stand to sit in that office all day." she gave him puppy eyes causing him to groan. "Get a bit better and we will talk about it." he spoke with finality. "Now, it's really late. I've gotta go feed Sumo. You want me to stop by your place and feed Moomoo?" Audrey sighed and nodded her head. "Yes please… could you take him home with you? I don't want him to be alone and Sumo likes him." Hank smiled, chuckling. "I'll take him… C'mon, Connor. Let's go."

Connor finally moved his hand from behind her back softly and looked down at her. "Good night, Audrey." she smiled in return and watched as he left with Hank. Leaving her with her brother. "What was that?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Him taking Moomoo? You're allergic to cats! I'd tell you to take him otherwise." he shook his head, brushing the hair out of her face. "Not about your cat. Tincan. What was that?" She shrugged, "I'm… not so sure myself."

He didn't look convinced but left it alone.

"Whatever you say… So, do ya want me to stay the night with you?" she shook her head. "I love you and all, but these hospital beds and chairs are really uncomfortable… go home and sleep in your bed." Gavin sighed, "Are you sure?" she nodded. "Just bring me breakfast in the morning… I don't wanna be poisoned with hospital food." he chuckled and stood up, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "Will do. Love you, sis. Try to get some sleep.. I'll be right back in the morning."

As Gavin walked out of the room he turned off the lights, leaving her with only a small lamp and the TV in the room as her only light sources. She stared at the ceiling, uninterested in whatever was playing and stayed awake all night thinking about Connor.


End file.
